A Day In My Mother's Life
by brucasforever1418
Summary: Brooke's and Luke's daughter Saya is just like her mother but when an accident happenes her world changes for the worst read and find out what happens! Im new at this


_A Day in My Mother's Life_

Chapter One

There I was sitting at the picnic table that was still by the Rivercourt thinking about my boyfriend Jake Yasha. My name is Saya Haley Scott. I have long black hair with red tips at the bottom, baby blue eyes from my dad, five feet seven inches, and I'm a basketball star for the Tree Hill Ravens just like my dad and my uncle Nathan were when they were in school. I know what you guys are thinking a girl playing basketball yeah right. I have a boyfriend by the name of Jake Yasha.

Jake has short brown hair with green steaks in it, dark blue eyes, six feet eight inches, and he is on the basketball team with my cousin Jamie. I have a little brother named Sam Keith Scott. Sam has short dark black hair with midnight highlights in it, hazel eyes from our mom Brooke Scott, six feet eight inches, he is the same age as Emma, and he is also on the basketball team. My parents' names are Brooke Penelope Davis-Scott and Lucas Eugene Scott. I am sixteen years old, go to Tree Hill High, in the ninth grade, and have a best friend named Sawyer Anna Jagielski who has been my best friend since we were babies.

Sawyer has long curly blond hair with blue highlights in it, green eyes, five feet six inches, she is the same age as me too, and she is also a basketball star. Sawyer's mom is Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer-Jagielski. Sawyer's dad is Jake Jagielski. My parents and Sawyer's parents have always been best friends with each other. I have a cousin named James Lucas Scott but everyone calls him Jamie.

Jamie has short dirty blond hair with green highlights in it, baby blue eyes, six feet eight inches, he is the same age as me, and he is also a basketball star after his dad Nathan Scott. Jamie's parents are Haley James-Scott and Nathan Royal Scott. Aunt Haley and Uncle Nathan have been married since they were sixteen years old. Plus they are still in love with each other. Jamie also has a sister named Emma Brooklyn Scott.

Emma has long dirty blond hair with purple highlights in it, hazel eyes from her mom Haley James-Scott, five feet three inches, she is four years old younger than Jamie and I. My dad Lucas Scott was not always with my mom Brooke becau of se in high school junior year my dad cheated on my mom with her best friend Peyton twice. Yes, that would be Peyton Sawyer. My dad and Aunt Peyton thought they were in love with each other in high school especially the day after the shooting that killed my great-uncle Keith who was going to married Grandma Karen and adopted Dad as his son. Oh.., yeah one thing I forget to mention is that Dad and Uncle Nathan are only half-brothers because they have the same dad Dan Scott who killed my great-uncle Keith the day of the shooting so he is in jail for a long time but Dad and Uncle Nathan has different moms so I have two Grandmas.

Grandma Karen which is my dad's mom and Grandma Deb is Uncle Nathans mom. "What are you doing here Saya? Asked my boyfriend Jake with a frown on his cute face. "What's wrong Jakey?" I asked with a serious look on my pretty face because I knew that something was wrong very wrong. "It's your mom Saya. She is in the hospital right now. Luke found her in the kitchen unconscious. Luke asked me to come find you Saya." answered Jake with a look on his cute face saying that he wanted to rewind the day where my mom was fine talking and laughing or goofing around with me. "Let's go Jake." I said with tears trying to roll down my face because I had a bad feeling this morning about my mom but I ignore it.

Jake didn't say anything to me he just took my left hand in his and walked to his car which is a Mustang GT 2009. We got in Jake's car and drove to the hospital to see what was wrong with my mom. Ten minutes later we had arrived at the hospital entrance. We went to the nurse's desk to find out what is wrong with my mom and what room she is in. "Can you tell us what room number Brooke Scott is in?" I asked the blond haired nurse at the nurse station.

"I'm sorry ma'am but I can't give you that information unless you are family miss." said the nurse with a mole on her left cheek. "I'm her daughter Saya Scott Miss." I answered in a little voice cause I'm afarid of the info. I will find out about my mom. "She is in surgery right now Miss Saya. You can wait in the waiting room down the hallway to your left." said Nurse Sarah. I went down the hallway to the left and saw my dad waiting there for news about my mom.


End file.
